Ice princess
by ryanwalkercannon
Summary: "and I was starting to believe wishing on stars was for baby's and crazy people.." "You look pretty crazy to me" Lottie screamed there was someone in her room. "who's there I warn ya I'm trained in umm..." Lottie looked around but failing to find anything she said "origami!" "Isn't that paper folding?" The voice said "damn I was hoping you didn't know that..."
1. Chapter 1

Lottie's p.o.v

Lottie looked out the window and screamed "big daddy big daddy it's a snowing! And Tia said that I shouldn't expect that just cause I wish on a star things don't come true well I showed her!" Her father came into the room "sweet heart you know I love you but it's 5 am go to bed" "oh sorry daddy..." Lottie did her best fake cry she knew daddy always gave what she wanted when she did that. "oh I'm sorry honey muffin I'll buy you that new dress you wanted tomorrow ok?" Lottie launched herself at him and he stumbled a bit under her weight. "oh big daddy I love you so so so so much" "thank you sweet heart" he sighed.

As he left Lottie went over to her make up table and started Putting on her mascara "and I was starting to believe wishing on stars was for baby's and crazy people.." "You look pretty crazy to me" Lottie screamed there was someone in her room "who's there I warn ya I'm trained in umm..." Lottie looked around but failing to find anything she said "origami!" "Isn't that paper folding?" The voice said "damn I was hoping you didn't know that..." "Where are you?" Lottie said looking around frantically suddenly a shape came out of the darkness... It was a boy with messy white hair and blue eyes. Lottie screamed once more and grabbed the nearest thing she could find a book and flung it at him and it turned to ice in mid are and fell to the ground that was when Lottie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and it all went black.

Jacks p.o.v

So I was just flying around in New Orleans thinking about my beautiful rupunzel. how many years has it been since her death 400? 500? Something along those lines... anyway while I was flying I saw this huge mansion it was about 4 stories high and at the the side there was a tower. suddenly I heard a scream so high I covered my ears slowly I flew over to the window to have a look see inside there was a girl god she was beautiful with blonde hair and big blue eyes she was clinging to an older man probably in his forties or fifties and she looked so sad... It broke his heart to see her like that "no remember rapunzel!" He thought trying to make himself feel guilty but he was in aww of this girls beauty and she looked so sad... he pressed his face against the window trying to hear. "it's a snowing! And Tia said that I shouldn't expect that just cause I wish on a star things don't come true well I showed her!" "Hey why does the star get all the credit what about me!" Jack thought he kept listening. "you know I love you but it's 5 am go to bed" "oh sorry daddy..." That's when he went into a little trance where he just blocked out all sound and stared at hat gorgeous face then he realised her father had left the room and she was sitting in front of her mirror putting on mascara "and I was starting to believe wishing on stars was for baby's and crazy people.." Jack was slowly and quietly making his way through the window he walked up he was about about 5 feet away when he said "you look pretty crazy to me" he was joking of course she looked gorgeous he was thoroughly shocked when she screamed whipped around and said "who's they're I'm warning ya I'm trained in umm..." Her eyes darted around the room but it was to dark to see anything "origami!" "Isn't that folding paper?" He was finding her funny already and even better she could see him! "Damn I was hoping you didn't know that..." "Where are you?" She asked he stepped forward she turned almost as white as him she screamed grabbed a book and flung it at him he turned it to ice before in hit him and it fell to the ground that was when she suddenly collapsed onto the ground he walked over to her and picked her up .scanning the room for a place to lay her down whet he saw a huge princess bed "that'll do" he mumbled he realised that the girl was talking in her sleep "you mean where getting married I'm a gonna be a bona fide princess..."

He lay her down and for some reason he didn't leave he sat there for what seemed like hours but was probably minutes waiting for her to wake up.

(Time skip)

Lottie's pov

Lottie woke up to see they gorgeous face of her prince starring down at her his snow white hair his perfect teeth his gorgeous blue eyes "good morning" he said "my prince is come wait a minute..." Lottie screamed "who are you and how did you find me!" He smiled thinking about how similar that was to rapunzels words when she first saw him "hi I'm jack and you need to calm down" Lottie stared wide eyed at him "your floating.." "yes I'm floating please let me explain?" "ok but i'ma gona need a strong cup of coffee to take all this in"

One explanation later

"Wait so you're telling me yore some kind of immortal flying ice spirit" "yea" "that is the bees knees honey" 'so you're not shocked or anything?" "Not really so how are we gonna explain to daddy the you just appeared out of no where? Hun" he felt a little bit of happiness at her calling him that "oh he won't be able to se-" the doors burst open.

Jacks pov

The doors burst open and her father walked in he gave Lottie a big grin "how's my cotton princess?" She just stared probably realising that he couldn't see me "um daddy would you think I was crazy if i told you they're was an invisible person in the room?" Her father stared at her "Lottie honey bun why don't ya lye down Lottie complied lying down and closing her eyes "daddy thinks you're crazy now huh?" I say trying not to laugh she throws a pillow at me as she gets up "well maybe I am crazy has anyone else ever seen ya honey"

"Not many people but a few..." He said thinking back elsa Anna hiccup and Merida Andy's... Rapunzel it was the first time he'd thought about her since seeing this girl he felt guilty "are you all right?" Lottie asked seeing the look on his face "oh I'm fine.." Lottie brightened "well I'm gonna get ready where having a mascarade ball!" I thought back to the endless parties elsa and Anna threw they where so much fun.. "Cool" I say half heartedly charlotte doesn't seem to notice "so what are you wearing?" "Well that's a special surprise sugar"

Time skip

It was 7 pm and Lottie was getting ready looked at her huge pink princess dress "you got a thing for princesses don't ya?" "It's been my dream ever since I was a little girl to find my prince and be a princess and tonight it's finally gonna happen!" I was taken aback by this statement what about me? Oh. What was I thinking I've only known her a couple of hours and anyway why would a beautiful southern bell like her want me? But what I said was "what do you mean?" Tonight is when prince naveen of Maldonia Is gonna come to my party and where a gonna get married!" "Hey slow down you haven't even met the guy" "but I just know it's gonna be true love!" I sigh inwardly that's almost exactly what Anna said to elsa and me all those years ago...

Time skip

Lottie's pov

She stared at jack through the mirror he was no prince naveen but he was handsome and he had the sweetest smile... No Lottie remember he's not a prince so you can't be a princess and anyway how can you love someone no one else can see she sighed "what's wrong?" Jack asked "oh nothing" jack smiled "so when are you going to put on the dress?" "Now I suppose.." Five minutes later she got a phone call from Tia saying she was coming to set up with the cakes "oh that's great hun then you can meet jack" "who's jack?" Tiana asked "oh he's this darling sweetheart I met at last night" "oh go tell it to the Sweeney Lottie!" "Oh Tia you'll see maybe you'll meet him tonight. And you can dance for a bit while I dance with my Naveen oh isn't he the bees Knees?..." "Well I gotta go lottie I'll see ya at the party?" "Of course Hun!"


	2. Chapter 2

HI guys I think I'm gonna stop writing this story for a while I can't think of a way for the story to go at the moment sorry :( if anyone wants to continue this story send me a messag bye for hiw guys


End file.
